1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid onto a target.
2. Related Art
In the past, as one type of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet type printer has been known which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink from a liquid ejecting head onto a target such as paper. Then, in such a printer, in order to continuously and stably supply ink to the liquid ejecting head in a case of performing a relatively large amount of printing, a configuration to supply ink from an ink tank having relatively large ink accommodation capacity through an ink supply tube to an ink cartridge has been proposed (refer to Taiwan Patent No. 538909, for example).
In the printer having such a configuration, the liquid ejecting head is mounted on a carriage provided so as to be able to reciprocate in a main scanning direction with respect to paper in a casing section (a main body housing) of a main body. Then, the ink supply tube extending from a liquid accommodation section (the ink tank) provided outside the casing section is inserted into a carriage moving area through an opening portion on the upper side of the casing section and connected to the ink cartridge mounted on the carriage.
At this time, a cover member (a cover) displaceable in a direction to open and close the opening portion is provided in the main body housing and also a state is created where the ink supply tube is sandwiched between the cover member displaced in a direction to close the opening portion and the casing section. For this reason, a spacer through which the ink supply tube passes is provided between the cover member and a peripheral site of the opening portion. The spacer has a substantially annular shape that allows the ink supply tube to be inserted by moving the ink supply tube in a length direction thereof, and the outer surface of the ink supply tube inserted into the inside of the spacer comes into contact with the inner surface of the spacer, whereby the movement of the ink supply tube in a direction crossing the length direction thereof is restricted.
Therefore, in the printer having the configuration described above, in a case of mounting the ink supply tube in the spacer or a case of dismounting the ink supply tube from the spacer, it is necessary to dismount an end portion of the ink supply tube on the side connected to the ink tank or the ink cartridge from the ink tank or the ink cartridge that is a connection partner thereof. That is, it is necessary to first turn the end portion of the ink supply tube on the side connected to the ink tank or the ink cartridge into a free end through dismounting work and then insert the ink supply tube into the inside of the spacer or take the ink supply tube out of the inside of the spacer while moving the ink supply tube in the length direction thereof. As a result, there is a problem that requires complicated work when leading around the ink supply tube while restricting the movement of the ink supply tube in a direction crossing the length direction thereof.